Prometi que te encontrava
by ImaginationWings
Summary: OneShot - Baseada na ideia de reencarnação deixada na fanfic "Proibido". Eren e Levi reencontram-se novamente com parte das memórias do passado e numa vida totalmente diferente a que viveram anteriormente.


**Disclaimer**:Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime _Shingeki no Kyojin_, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade do Isayama Hajime.

_A pedido de algumas leitoras por PM, decidi escrever esta OneShot como uma espécie de pequena continuação da fanfic "Proibido", mas a partir da reencarnação que é o último tema falado pelos personagens principais_.

* * *

**-X-**

**Prometi que te encontrava**

_- E se for verdade? – Eren afastou a cabeça do ombro de Levi e encarou-o. – E se não for só uma história absurda e for verdade? Esperavas por mim? Irias querer ver-me outra vez? Mesmo que tivesses família, amigos e…_

_Levi levou a mão até ao rosto do rapaz que corou com aquele gesto._

_- Se for verdade, então não me adiantaria ter isso tudo se não te pudesse ter outra vez. Provavelmente, acabaria por reencarnar vezes sem conta até te ver outra vez. Só que não esperaria que viesses ao meu encontro, iria procurar-te… porque o teu sentido de orientação é uma merda._

_- Estavas a ser romântico até essa parte final… - Disse Eren com um ar aborrecido que fez Levi rir um pouco._

_- Mas estás satisfeito com a resposta?_

_- Sim… - Voltou à posição anterior, encostando a cabeça ao ombro do capitão. – Então se acontecer, vou estar à tua espera, Levi._

_- Onde quer que estejas, se isto da reencarnação for verdade, irei encontrar-te. É uma promessa._

* * *

Essas eram as lembranças que mais se repetiam nos sonhos que Eren já reconhecia como sendo lembranças. Tudo era demasiado intenso, detalhado e até real para poder ser considerado uma criação da sua mente. Mesmo assim, nada dizia aos seus amigos porque sabia que todos iriam argumentar que ele apenas tinha imaginação demasiado fértil. Nem mesmo com o Armin ou a Mikasa se atrevia a tocar no assunto.

Porém, em silêncio e o mais discretamente possível tentava encontrar aquele que era sempre o centro daquelas lembranças. Sabia que alguns dos amigos que conhecia atualmente também lhe provocavam uma certa nostalgia. Arriscaria dizer que já tinha encontrado com toda a certeza o Armin a Mikasa antes. Ainda assim, nada era tão intenso como a certeza de que ainda faltava encontrar aquele que era o mais importante. Cujos olhos e postura intimidante procurava sempre nas ruas agitadas por onde passava quando corria ao lado de Mikasa e Armin para chegar a tempo às aulas. Pelo caminho, normalmente esbarravam com Sasha e Connie que eram outros que tinham problemas com horários. Não é que Armin ou Mikasa tivessem, mas digamos que esperar que Eren saísse da cama de manhã atrasava os amigos com frequência.

- Deviam inscrever-se na maratona da escola. – Disse Reiner divertido ao ver os amigos chegarem sem fôlego ao interior da sala e quase sem voz, cumprimentar os outros amigos e colegas.

- Adormeceste outra vez? – Perguntou o Jean, dirigindo a pergunta a Eren que nem se dignou a responder porque não queria começar a manhã a discutir com aquele a quem carinhosamente chamava de "cara de cavalo".

- Já nem pergunto à Sasha ou ao Connie porque aqui o casal maravilha está sempre a cair da cama à última da hora. – Comentou Ymir, balançando-se na cadeira que ficava mesmo ao lado de Christa que observava os amigos com um sorriso. – Nem dormindo na mesma cama conseguem acordar-se um ao outro?

Sasha e Connie coraram e apressaram-se a tentar explicar mais uma vez que não dormiam juntos, mas que era horrível ter que levantar cedo todos os dias.

- Conseguiste acabar o trabalho de matemática, Eren? – Perguntou Bertholdt e ao ver o ar de "do que estás a falar" na cara do rapaz, Annie disse:

- Achas mesmo, Berth? Esse anda sempre com a cabeça no ar.

- _Foda-se_ o trabalho… - Disse Eren, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços que já tinha mesa enquanto Armin arrumava o seu caderno e livros logo ao lado.

Eren não iria explicar que passou mais uma noite à procura do homem que lhe aparecia insistentemente nos sonhos. Depois de tentar procurá-lo, todos os anos pelas escolas da cidade, passou a procurá-lo em locais duvidosos e bairros mal frequentados. O que numa noite acabou num assalto em que felizmente, não perdeu mais do que o telemóvel, algumas moedas que levava nos bolsos e ainda recebeu uma ameaça sobre perder a virgindade do cu se aparecesse lá novamente. Após uma ameaça dessas, o rapaz de olhos verdes recomeçou a pensar as suas buscas que não podiam envolver ver-se atacado por um estranho na rua. Ele sabia defender-se, mas as coisas podiam fugir ao seu controlo.

Portanto, tendo em conta que sair pela rua à procura e perder-se, como muitas vezes já aconteceu sobretudo quando até viajava sozinho e tentava explorar outras cidades e acabava a ter que pedir ajuda a estranhos para se orientar.

"_O que diria ele se me visse numa situação dessas? Provavelmente, apontaria novamente o meu fraco sentido de orientação_", o rapaz suspirou e lembrou-me que ultimamente, as suas buscas resumiam-se a pesquisas _online_. Onde? Ora, nas redes sociais. Resultados? Zero.

- Este ano vamos ter mais alunos novos pela escola. – Disse Christa, chamando a atenção de Eren que se recriminou por não ter procurado pelos nomes nas turmas na escola. Se bem que há muito que tinha perdido a esperança. Sempre andou na mesma escola e até então, pesquisar as listas de alunos não passava de uma perda de tempo.

- É verdade. – Concordou o Reiner. – Eu e o Berth encontrámos uma miúda completamente doida. Quis recolher amostras dos nossos cabelos. Tentou explicar que adorava explicar as variações genéticas ou algo do género.

- Foi um momento no mínimo estranho. – Acrescentou Bertholdt.

- Sim, a tipa de óculos andava à procura de tudo o que fosse mais alto, mais baixo, mais gordo ou mais magro… basicamente, tudo o que fugisse aos seus padrões normais. Provavelmente irá atacar-te no próximo intervalo, Eren. – Comentou Ymir com vontade de rir.

- E posso saber porquê? – Perguntou Eren pouco convencido daquilo. – Não tenho nada de invulgar comigo.

- Nunca te deves ter visto ao espelho. – Falou Jean, recebendo um olhar pouco amigável de Eren. – Ela vai querer fazer um estudo sobre a tua deformidade. A tua cara é um exemplo disso.

- Não me confundas com a tua cara de cavalo. – Retrucou Eren e os dois levantaram-se em seguida e só pararam porque Mikasa se colocou entre os dois com um olhar que podia matar qualquer um.

- Parem com isso. – Disse num tom frio. – Caso contrário, vou atirar os dois pela janela e assim, vão ficar tão deformados que nem vão poder ser estudados.

- Acho que a tipa tem um fetiche também pela cor dos olhos por isso é que disse que te ia atacar. – Disse Ymir, ignorando por completo o silêncio que se formou depois das palavras de Mikasa.

- Ela que nem se atreva a querer tocar no Eren. – Disse Mikasa com o mesmo ar aterrador.

- Então, o Armin também vai ter problemas. – Comentou Sasha. – Assim como a Christa. Se precisarem de ajuda para fugir da nova aluna contem comigo. Desde que me ofereçam algo ao almoço.

- Ninguém toca na minha Christa. – Disse Ymir, abraçando Christa que se limitou a sorrir.

Eren suspirou, desligando-se mais uma vez da conversa dos amigos. Por momentos, pensou que entre os alunos novos fossem falar de alguém baixo e de bom porte físico que estava a bater em alguém por terem troçado da sua estatura. Em vez disso, ouvia apenas a história de uma aluna estranha que era fascinada por características físicas das pessoas.

"_Mais uma vez, lá se vai a minha esperança pelo cano abaixo…_", olhou para a paisagem da janela ao meu lado, "_Onde será que estás? Disseste que se não conseguisse encontrar-te, virias ao meu encontro…então, onde estas?_".

A porta da sala abriu-se e entrou o já conhecido professor de inglês e também diretor de turma. Um homem alto, cabelos castanhos compridos e sempre presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Usava óculos e vestia sempre trajes formais, fizesse frio ou calor. Era um homem estranho e que devido a tiques com a mão, diziam as más-línguas que era gay.

Aliás Eren já tinha visto algumas piadas escritas nas portas da casa de banho da escola. Confessava que se já tinha rido de algumas e não se orgulhava disso, até porque não tinha nada contra as preferências sexuais dos outros. Pelo contrário, ele próprio era um exemplo disso. Afinal, nos seus quinze anos de vida não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sentido atração por alguém do sexo oposto.

- Já nos conhecemos todos dos outros anos por isso, é escusado continuar a estender-me na minha apresentação. – Disse o professor, retirando da sua mala um caderno que tinha um autocolante em forma de flor que fez com alguns alunos trocassem olhares acusadores e tivessem que lutar para conter a vontade de rir. – Em vez de continuar a falar de mim, vou apresentar-vos ao vosso novo colega a quem tive a mostrar algumas instalações. Coitado deve estar horrorizado, a França aparentemente era bem mais organizada. Entra.

Todos cochichavam sobre as origens do novo aluno. Afinal, não era todos os dias que alguém de outro país que pela forma como tinha falado vinha de colégios privados, decidia frequentar uma escola pública.

Desinteressado por toda aquela conversa Eren continuava com o olhar preso à janela quando se apercebeu que os cochichos aumentavam ao ver o novo aluno. Assim que olhou para a frente da sala, ao lado do professor estava alguém que o fez suster a respiração. Tal como recordava. A mesma estatura, o mesmo porte físico. Os traços do rosto idênticos, mantendo até a aparência indiferente enquanto observava a turma.

Estava mais jovem… sim definitivamente, embora as diferenças não fossem assim tantas. Ele sempre teve uma aparência jovial para a sua idade. Sempre o consideraram mais novo do que realmente era e pelos vistos, era outro fator que não se tinha alterado.

- Eren? – Ouviu Armin chamá-lo ao seu lado quando sem se aperceber já se tinha levantado e estava a chamar a atenção de todos.

- Levi… - Murmurou o rapaz de olhos verdes, começando a andar por entre as mesas não desviando olhar do novo aluno que também o observava, mas sem se mover ou demonstrar qualquer traço que indicasse que o estava a reconhecer. Ignorando tudo isso, Eren aproximou-se o suficiente até estar à frente do outro rapaz de cabelos negros e abraçou-o. – Levi…esperei tanto para…

Após o choque inicial pelo abraço inesperado, o rapaz de cabelos negros não deixou que o outro terminasse a frase e golpeou-o na barriga, fazendo-o cair.

- Rivaille! Oh… Eren estás bem? – Perguntou o professor preocupado enquanto alguns dos amigos do rapaz também faziam questão de se levantar.

- Si…sim… - Murmurou com dificuldade, abaixado no chão.

"_A força é a mesma… mas porque será que me bateu? E…Rivaille? O nome está diferente?_", perguntava-se ainda abaixado no chão.

- Rivaille peça desculpa ao seu colega. Aliás, Eren também o que é que lhe deu para abraçar o seu colega? Conhecem-se? Enfim, vocês os dois vêm comigo. Isto já não começou da melhor forma. – Disse o professor e fez com que os dois alunos o acompanhassem até uma sala vazia que Eren conhecia como sendo a sala, onde já tinha cumprido alguns castigos. Normalmente, passava horas a fazer trabalhos de casa que deixava acumular. Como ainda era início do ano letivo desta vez, desconfiou que o professor fosse apenas conversar com os dois.

"_Porquê? Nem sequer olha para mim. Será que… não se lembra de mim?_", perguntava-se Eren cada vez mais angustiado e sentando-se numa mesa diferente, embora ao lado do outro aluno que se mantinha silencioso.

Encostado à secretária e diante dos dois alunos, o professor suspirou com um ar cansado.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? Rivaille porque bateu no seu colega? Sei que só falámos em francês, mas fala português certo?

- Tch, evidentemente que sim. Sou fluente em francês, português, inglês, alemão e mandarim. Bati-lhe porque não gosto que me toquem sem a minha autorização. – Respondeu e Eren sentiu-se estremecer ao reconhecer até a voz que era semelhante à das lembranças.

- Conhecem-se? – Quis saber o professor.

Eren abaixou o rosto e murmurou:

- Não… acho que o confundi com outra pessoa. Peço desculpa.

O olhar do rapaz ao seu lado recaiu sobre o ar abatido de Eren por alguns instantes, mas logo retomou para o professor.

- Também devia pedir desculpas ao seu colega, Rivaille. Tenho a certeza de que o Eren não o fez por mal. Acho que se deixou levar um bocadinho pelo momento.

"_Ele não se lembra de mim. Encontrei-o de novo e… ao mesmo tempo, é como se não o tivesse encontrado_", Eren apertava as suas mãos e perguntava-se por que razão as coisas tinham que ser tão injustas.

Subitamente, a porta da sala abriu-se. Uma funcionária veio chamar o professor que se queixou mais uma vez do excesso de trabalho logo na primeira semana de aulas. Decidiu deixar os alunos ali na sala, dizendo que quando voltasse queria ouvir pedidos de desculpa dos dois e só então, poderiam regressar à sala de aula.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. A ideia de um pedido de desculpas soava improvável a julgar pela postura dos dois. Ainda que fosse certo que Eren já se tinha desculpado e só faltava que o colega do lado fizesse o mesmo. Este que sentado na mesa com as pernas e braços cruzados, olhou de soslaio para o outro que se encontrava cabisbaixo. Teria desviado novamente o olhar senão visse uma lágrima cair pelo rosto e nesse momento, desfez a sua postura e levantou-se. Foi até à mesa do lado, parando ao lado de Eren.

- Sempre soube que o teu sentido de orientação era uma _merda_… - Começou por dizer, fazendo o rapaz paralisar. – Por isso, sempre tive a convicção de que seria eu a encontrar-te e nunca o contrário.

- Levi? – Eren levantou o rosto, encarando o rapaz de pé ao seu lado.

- Prometi que te encontrava, Eren.

De imediato, levantou-se e envolveu o outro rapaz mais baixo num abraço, não deixando de perguntar:

- Não me vais bater outra vez, pois não?

- Não. – Respondeu com vontade de rir e retribuindo o abraço. – Apenas o fiz porque não tens a mínima noção de onde deves ou não fazer estas coisas melosas.

- Pensei que não te lembrasses de mim… - Murmurou com o rosto escondido no pescoço do rapaz que agora o afastava.

- Senta-te, Eren.

- Porquê?

- Senta-te. – Repetiu e mesmo sem perceber, optou por obedecer. Em seguida, retirou um lenço de um dos bolsos e começou a limpar o rosto de Eren. – Pára de chorar. Tch, continuas demasiado emotivo.

- Não consigo evitar. – Disse, deixando que os dedos um pouco frios auxiliados pelo lenço limpassem as lágrimas que começaram a deixar de cair dos seus olhos verdes. – O teu nome está diferente. O meu continua a ser Eren Jaeger.

- Eu sei. – Afirmou o outro, guardando o lenço. – O meu por algum motivo mudou. Acho que era para se adaptar às minhas origens francesas. Podes chamar-me Levi na mesma. Não me incomodo. Há quem me trate por esse apelido.

- Rivaille… - Eren experimentou dizer. – E o teu último nome?

- Rivaille Dupont.

Eren riu um pouco e de imediato, recebeu uma chapada na testa.

- Desculpa, mas gostei de ouvir-me falar com o sotaque francês. Combina contigo. Soa…bem… - Disse, tentando não acrescentar que soava até sexy. Pensou que seria melhor não encaminhar os pensamentos por esses lados. Afinal, tinham acabado de se encontrar. – Porque deste a entender que não me conhecias?

- Quis ver qual seria a tua reação. – Confessou prontamente e recebeu um olhar irritado de Eren.

- As tuas brincadeiras de mau gosto continuam iguais. – Ia levantar-se, mas as mãos de Rivaille forçaram-no a manter-se sentado. – Porque não me posso levantar?

- Porque eu não quero. – Examinou um pouco o rapaz em silêncio. – Tch, pensava que desta vez teríamos a mesma altura.

Por muito que quisesse, Eren não conseguiu evitar rir-se daquele comentário. Então esse era o problema? Estava a mantê-lo sentado para poder olhá-lo de cima para baixo e não o contrário? Ao que parece o complexo com a altura mantinha-se e a violência que adivinha disso também, pois o rapaz de olhos verdes não tardou em sentir um pontapé na canela.

- Quero saber uma coisa… tens família? Amigos? Uma vida bem diferente daquela que vivemos? – Perguntou Rivaille um pouco expectante pela resposta.

Eren sorriu.

- Vivo com os meus pais e os meus amigos estão praticamente todos na mesma turma que eu. A Mikasa e o Armin são meus vizinhos. O Armin vive mesmo ao meu lado e a Mikasa vive na casa em frente. Crescemos juntos. Os outros amigos, conheci na escola.

- Ah, então era mesmo a tua mãe…

- O que tem a minha mãe?

- Cheguei ontem à noite à minha nova casa. A tua mãe veio cumprimentar os novos vizinhos e eu achei que vocês tinham traços parecidos. Ela disse-me que não estavas em casa. Tinhas ido dormir à casa de alguém. – As últimas palavras soaram com um tom menos amigável.

- Vamos morar perto um do outro? – Perguntou Eren entusiasmado. – Espera, disseste que viste a minha mãe? – Fez um ar pensativo. – Ah sim, ontem fui dormir à casa do Armin. Era suposto fazermos os trabalhos de matemática, mas distraímo-nos com… - Parou de falar ao ouvir um golpe na mesa com a mão de Rivaille que se debruçava perigosamente sobre Eren.

- O que estiveram a fazer?

- Huh? Nada…quer dizer, a jogar? – Corou ao ver por onde aquela conversa se estava a encaminhar. – Hei! Eu e o Armin somos apenas amigos!

- Sei… - Murmurou ainda com um ar maldisposto.

- Mas e tu, Le…Rivaille? Também quero saber como tens vivido até agora.

Este contou-lhe que também tinha uma vida bem normal. Vivia com os pais de origem francesa. Uma mãe estilista e um pai que trabalhava como empresário no ramo automóvel que lidava sobretudo com veículos de luxo. Sempre frequentou colégios privados e por isso, teve disciplinas ou atividades que Eren pensou que fossem demasiado estranhas, mas achou melhor não comentar com medo de receber mais alguma canelada ou um murro. Outra coisa era certa, a forma como se referiu ao nível de limpeza da sala de aula também deixou adivinhar que a sua saga contra os germes continuava intacta e ativa.

- Tens uma irmã? – Perguntou Eren perplexo.

- Uma cruz que eu carrego. É adotiva, mas é completamente louca e somos totalmente diferentes. Com certeza, já deves ter ouvido de alguém que andou a recolher amostras de alunos.

- Ela é a tua irmã? – Perguntou o rapaz um pouco chocado com aquela informação.

- Os meus pais não estavam sóbrios quando decidiram adotá-la. – Rivaille suspirou.- Aconteceu quando só tinha cinco anos. Os dois decidiram que queriam uma menina, mas queriam adotar e por isso, há dez anos que ando a tentar dissociar-me dela e fingir que não temos laços familiares. Nunca pensei que reencarnar me fosse dar a infeliz oportunidade de ser criado com a Hanji.

- Hanji… - Repetiu Eren, sentindo que também conhecia aquela pessoa pelo nome, mas como as memórias mas vívidas eram as relacionadas com Levi, não podia ter a certeza disso.

- Temos bastante tempo para pôr essas coisas em dia e contar-te tudo o que se passou até agora. – Disse Rivaille, estendendo a mão até tocar no rosto de Eren. – Há outra coisa que não me sai da cabeça, desde que começámos esta conversa… - Aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto do rapaz que se encontrava bastante corado. – Essa boca está a pedir um beijo meu…_Embrasse-moi_…

Apenas encostar os lábios foi o suficiente para Eren agarrar a camisa de Rivaille com as mãos, não querendo que ele quebrasse aquele momento. Ter recordações daqueles momentos e sentir novamente aqueles lábios era diferente. Era a confirmação de que tudo o que viveram eram real e iriam ter a segunda oportunidade de reviver aquele sentimento que não se tinha apagado com o tempo.

- _Mon cher_ quero um beijo a sério… - Murmurou Rivaille com o seu hálito quente que provocava arrepios e fez Eren entreabrir os lábios e mal conter um gemido ao sentir a língua do outro explorar a sua boca. Tal como antes, continuava a saber o que tinha que fazer para provocar o rapaz de olhos verdes que agarrava a cintura de Rivaille com força enquanto este puxava-o pelos cabelos contra a sua boca, deixando pouco espaço para que pudessem respirar. Quando o rapaz de cabelos negros decidiu sentar-se sobre as pernas de Eren e mover os seus quadris, o beijo parou para dar lugar a um gemido de ambos.

- Levi…

- Já reparei que gostas de ouvir-me falar na minha língua nativa. – Disse, acariciando o rosto de Eren. – Soa-te erótico, _mon cher_?

O outro rapaz sentia um nó na garganta e um arrepio cada vez que o ouvia falar daquela forma. Não podia negar que era uma característica que mexia com ele.

- E se… o professor entrar? – Perguntou Eren, tentando desviar a sua mente de pensamentos pouco próprios.

- Não te preocupes. – Respondeu Rivaille levantando-se. – Não ia fazer mais do que isto. Estamos na escola. Pelo que pude confirmar, deves continuar tão ou mais ruidoso do que antes por isso não é uma boa ideia abusar de ti na escola. Terei todo o tempo do mundo para o fazer mais tarde. – Sorriu de lado ao ver Eren corar ainda mais.

A porta da sala abriu-se e o professor notou que a atmosfera parecia diferente na sala. Para confirmar, perguntou apenas se as desavenças estavam esclarecidas e ao ver os dois alunos assentirem nem ao menos insistiu no pedido de desculpa. Em vez disso, disse para voltarem para a sala de aula porque embora fosse a primeira semana de aulas daquele ano, ainda queria falar da matéria que iria ser dada durante o ano, antes de deixar os alunos saírem. A primeira semana de aulas era mesmo assim um caos em que às vezes, alguns alunos novos ainda estavam a chegar como era o caso de Levi.

Eram raros os professores que já tinham começado a dar matéria e até a exigir trabalhos de casa como era o caso de matemática que Eren teve a sensação de que como sempre seria o escolhido para resolver os exercícios. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele não fazia os trabalhos.

Contudo, antes de todos os alunos se acomodarem confortavelmente na sala de aula com o novo aluno, aconteceu outro momento no mínimo caricato. Rivaille pegou na mochila que tinha deixado perto da secretária do professor e caminhou por entre as mesas. Parou naquela em que Eren ficava sentado ao lado de Armin. Este último encarou com receio o novo aluno e forçando um sorriso, perguntou se havia algum problema. A resposta não se fez esperar.

- Sim, estás no meu lugar.

- O quê? Ah… - Armin olhou preocupado para Eren que encarou Rivaille perplexo.

- És surdo? Sai do meu lugar.

O choque de todos não permitiu sequer ao professor tentar argumentar e apenas viu como Armin se mudava para o lado de Jean completamente aterrorizado. Sim, porque tentou argumentar que ele podia sentar-se em outro lugar e Rivaille inclinou-se à sua frente para murmurar coisas como "Ou sais desse lugar ou não vais viver para ver o próximo nascer do sol" e alguns termos franceses que soavam como os piores insultos que alguém poderia ouvir.

- Isso não foi muito simpático da tua parte… - Comentou Eren enquanto via Rivaille passar um pequeno pano que tirou da mochila sobre a mesa, antes de começar a pousar as coisas sob o olhar incrédulo de todos. – Não foste tu que falaste que andaste em colégios de luxo para ter uma educação acima do normal?

- Que só uso com quem merece. – Replicou de imediato.

Pese o contexto em que todos os amigos de Eren o conheceram, Rivaille acabou por ser aceite como mais um do grupo até porque todos entenderam e aprenderam a lidar com aquela personalidade no mínimo complicada, mas que parecia fascinar por completo um certo par de olhos verdes.

- Oh, boa noite Rivaille. – Cumprimentou a mãe do Eren ao ver o namorado do filho descer as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto dele.

- Boa noite, Sra. Jaeger. – Respondeu.

- Já disse que podes tratar-me por Carla. – Sorriu. - Queres ficar para jantar? Ouvi dizer que tinham um trabalho muito importante para fazer hoje. – Notou que a música do estilo _Heavy Metal_ continuava a soar pela casa toda. – Às vezes, pergunto-me como conseguem fazer as coisas com tanto barulho.

- Só ligamos a música para relaxar. Eu prefiro músicas mais calmas, mas o Eren parece gostar de música ruidosa. – Disse, lutando por conter um sorriso que denunciaria o porquê do uso daquele tipo de música. - Agradeço o convite para jantar, mas prometi aos meus pais que hoje ia comer a casa.

- Então, está bem. Mas fica prometido vires cá jantar amanhã. Afinal, vem aí o fim-de-semana e podem estar juntos. – Sorriu e divertia-se sempre ao ver aquele rapaz sério corar ligeiramente e virar o rosto. – Vemo-nos amanhã, Rivaille. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Sra. Jaeger. – Despediu-se e saiu em seguida, continuando a ouvir a música tocar bem alto no quarto de Eren que talvez, ainda estivesse a tentar arrastar-se pelo chão para chegar até à aparelhagem para desligar a música e no processo arranjar forças para tentar arrumar minimamente o quarto antes que a mãe o fosse chamar para jantar.

Mais tarde, quando já eram quase onze da noite e Eren estava numa luta contra o sono porque estava à espera do episódio de uma das suas séries favoritas. O seu telemóvel tocou quase fazendo-o cair da cama. Ao tentar movimentar-se rápido para apanhar o aparelho, a dor nas pernas e em certas partes do corpo voltou a sentir-se.

"_Como se supõe que vou andar amanhã?_", perguntava-se e atendeu sem sequer olhar para o ecrã, pensando que deveria ser algum dos seus amigos que assistia a mesma série e queria confirmar que estava acordado.

- Estou acordado, escusas de ligar, Connie. – Disse antes de deixar a pessoa do outro lado falar. Afinal, esse era quem normalmente ligava com frequência antes de a série começar.

- Oh, estou admirado que ainda estejas acordado.

- Rivaille? – Disse admirado.

- Conseguiste descer para jantar e andar decentemente na frente dos teus pais? – Era evidente um tom de ironia do outro lado da chamada.

- Não tem graça. Amanhã tenho treino de futebol e não sei como me vou mexer. Disseste que só me ias ajudar com a _merda_ do teste de francês.

- E não ajudei? É por minha causa que tens tirado tão boas notas. A tua mãe sabe muito bem disso e quase sempre me agradece imenso por ter transformado um aluno mediano, em alguém que tira boas notas constantemente em várias disciplinas. Ela diz que sou uma ótima influência e que nunca te viu estudar tanto.

- Pára de te autopromoveres. – Respondeu Eren amuado. – Se ela soubesse as coisas que me fazes depois das explicações, ficaria horrorizada.

- Ah sim, _mon cher_? – Rivaille sorriu, pois sabia que mesmo sem estar a ver, Eren tinha acabado de corar com o apelido carinhoso. – O que diria ela se soubesse que o filhinho gosta de arrastar-me para cantos da escola para…?

- Vamos mudar de assunto! – Disse Eren rapidamente e ouviu Rivaille rir-se. – Ligaste só para te rires de mim?

Mesmo que essa fosse a razão, Eren teria que fingir estar irritado porque dizer que adorava ouvir a voz dele quando ria não parecia ser uma boa ideia. Até porque podia incentivar mais brincadeiras de mau gosto ele já era demasiado criativo nessas coisas.

- Talvez.

- Nasceste para me irritares.

- Não, eu apenas reencarnei para ser feliz ao teu lado de novo, Eren sem que para isso tenhas que ser privado dos teus amigos e família…desta vez, tudo está como deveria estar.

- Sempre esteve. – Respondeu Eren. – Tanto naquela altura, como agora. Não mudaria nada.

Deitado na cama, Rivaille olhou pela janela e respondeu:

- Boa noite, Eren.

- Boa noite, Levi… - Ouviu como resposta.

- Falta uma coisa.

- Ah… - Rivaille nunca deixaria de se divertir com as reações que provocava no rapaz de olhos verdes mesmo que não estivesse à sua frente. – Eu… amo-te.

Assim que ouviu essas palavras desligou e como a casa dele ficava imediatamente ao lado e Eren não era especialmente silencioso, ouviu perfeitamente quando berrou dizendo que era justo que desligasse sem dar uma resposta decente ao que ele lhe tinha dito. O rapaz de cabelos negros riu mais uma vez encostando a cabeça à almoçada e murmurando:

- Também te amo, Eren…


End file.
